Moonlight, Innocence, And Love
by He23t
Summary: A family reunited.


**Moonlight, Innocence, and Love**

**Written by He23t**

**Edited for typos and errors by Twilight Master Emerald or TME for short**

* * *

**Twilight Master Emerald is a Fanfic author and has permission by He23t to advertise here and is a co-host of Atomsk the Pirate King, please look up author names for more details.**

* * *

Marceline was busy preparing dinner as she set the table by using her floating powers to get the dishes and utensils out of the top drawer, she only wore a grey shirt, blue jeans and red boots with a white apron.

With blinding speed, she set the table in mere milliseconds as she gave herself a pat in the back for a job well done.

"LARISSA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, IT'S DINNER TIME!" Marceline shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Marceline heard from the floor above.

Marceline smiled happily as she sits down the kitchen table as she was waiting for her little favorite monster coming down the stairs to mommy.

A lot has changed since Marceline became a mother and she experienced the physical and mental changes within her body in just a few weeks of her labor.

She had let her hair grown and it now reaches to her thighs while her face remains the same mischievous, radical vampire queen with all know.

Her body is no longer lithe like it was years ago, Her curves grew more distinct, her hips became broader and her breast swelled so that it would make her voluptuous in days of her pregnancy.

Her personality was all over the place as she became moody throughout the days and sometimes depression hits her so hard that she cries for hours and hours on end which worried many.

After the ninth month of her pregnancy, she had checked in at the candy hospital for her delivery.

The pain from said labor was excruciating which made her think that it would be the end of her undead life.

But after the painful process of delivery, a tiny miracle was wrapped in a blanket and placed in her mother's arms.

Marceline had shed tears of joy when she heard her beautiful baby crying out for the whole world to experience.

The baby had pale bluish grey skin just like her mother's and has her little fangs sticking out of her mouth.

But her hair was different as it was not black, but a tuft of golden blonde which made Marceline feel more emotional before more tears fell as she knows who the father of her baby girl is, the father that made love to her, the father that has her heart and the father that never returned…. Finn the Human.

Back with Marceline in the house, she let out sigh as she waited for her daughter to come down.

"What's taking her?" she thought before sudden wind blew her hair forward and covers her eyes and almost knocked her off her chair.

She then composes herself as she looks around the room for any signs of danger in her house.

"What was that?" Marceline thought as she stands up and moved her hair out of her way.

She then senses a little creature slowly descending behind her head as it slowly opens its maw.

Marceline then smiles as she slowly turns her head to look at the little creature.

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!" It screeched but Marceline just smirks, had her hands on her hips and raise her eyebrow in an "Oh really" kind of look.

"Nice try Larissa" Marceline said much to the creatures surprised look which turned into a half lidded look.

"Come on mom, I almost had you." Said the creature as it slowly descends to the floor and returned to look like a little girl who could look like a double of Marceline as a child, just picture beautiful blond hair in place of the black hair that she had.

Marceline just shakes her head and pulls her daughter into a hug.

Larissa, a 6 years old, wears a green t-shirt and a blue skirt with black Mary Janes. She was tall but not as tall as her mother as her head only reaches her mom's belly.

Larissa was into music just like her mom and she likes to go out and explore OOO for adventures and laughter which Marceline always worried about sometimes.

"Come on let's eat, I've made you you're favorite." Marceline said as she floats to the table with her daughter in her arms while Larissa chuckles in delight.

Marceline gently put her daughter in a chair before she floats to the counter and carefully grabs their dinner for the evening, a plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs.

She sets the dish on the table and takes her sit a moment later.

Larissa eyes filled with glee as she reaches out her hand to get a piece but her mother swatted her hand and she pulls back her hand.

"No Larissa what do we use first" Marceline scolds her daughter.

"Ummm... use your fork?" Larissa said before she picked up and held out her fork which made Marceline nod her head before she and Larissa start eating their meal.

After their dinner, Larissa then when back upstairs and went inside her room to continue playing while Marceline cleans up the table and washes all the dishes.

When she finishes with everything, she floats up to check on her daughter.

As she nears her daughter's door she slowly opens the door peeking out her head inside the room.

Larissa was laying belly first on the floor and sleeping while holding a piece of crayon on her hand.

Marceline then slowly enters the room then picks up her daughter and floated towards her bed.

She gracefully placed her daughter on the bed and covered her with the blanket and tucks her in.

"Good night my little monster" She whispers before she kissed her forehead.

(TIME SKIP 7 HOURS)

Marceline tosses and turns from her sleep. She opens her eyes and sighs, she then rises and moves closer to the edge of her bed.

She rubs her temples as she levitates up in her room.

"I need some air." She thought as she floats towards her window and out her house and straight out into the open air.

Marceline enjoys flying in the air, enjoying the beauty of the stars that shine brightly in the open skies of OOO in its twilight hours.

She then heads towards the forest just near the Grasslands. The forest reminds her when Finn tries to woo Bonnibel to go out on a date with her to the movies, and she advised him to put wolves in her room as a prank that nearly scares her to death.

Marceline in turn chuckles at the memory as she relieved it. She cherishes every moment with her friends in her undead life and as she knows, they will pass on, while she will never die and stays young forever.

"But at least I won't be alone." Marceline as she thinks about Larissa and the future they will have…

Marceline tears up as the thought of her daughter growing without her father, her lover and it made her heart ache for the unfairness of life.

As Marcy wipes her tears away he heard a tune in the distance...

_"Oh moon shining bright Shine on through the night_

_So my heart, which was dark, Can fill up with your light."_

Marceline follows the tune until she reach edge of the forest to a lone tree stump with Larissa looking up singing towards the night sky with the full moon.

_"Oh, moon please guide me._

_Light a path so I see._

_Cause my heart yearns to feel love again and I'm waiting so please hear my call_

_Set me free"_

Marceline can only stare as she does not dare to move as tears slowly dropping from her face.

_"My heart keeps burning as the world keeps on turning._

_But I know I will see you again._

_Cause your light is my only friend."_

Larissa then closes her eye as she breathes in and let out a deep exhale as she appreciates the night's comfort around her.

But as she relishes the peacefulness before a pair of arm slowly wrap around her body pulling her little body into of her mother's chest in a warm embrace as she nestles her head toward her daughter's hair.

"You didn't tell me you could sing that well." Marceline said as she faces her daughter while there are still tears in her eyes.

"I…don't…cause…I'm…afraid that you won't like it..." Larissa said as she tries not to look vulnerable around her mom.

Marceline's stomach churned when she heard that when she realized that her popularity around OOO and the various kingdoms have given others high expectations of her and since Larissa is the daughter of the Radical dame, then she should be perfect for singing and be as popular as her, at least that's what others say.

Marceline then realized that because of the stress from said rumors, Larissa had to hide her singing since she didn't know if she was any good compared to her mother.

Marceline then faces her daughter with a serious look as Larissa looks up to her mother looking at her eyes with uncertainty.

Marceline then smiles before she spoke up after thinking of the right words to say.

"Just... be you." Marceline said before she lifts her daughter up under her arms and circles her around her before laughing a bit.

Larissa just hangs on and joins in and laugh as well when she felt a lot better after what Marceline said.

They continue to laugh and have fun until they lay down on the soft grass while still laughing before Marceline looks at her daughter.

"Don't care about those butts... be yourself and find the happiness within you." She said as she smiles warmly around her daughter before they embrace each other and feel the warm feeling surround around them.

Then a flash just of light appeared nearby startling them as Marceline holds Larissa for dear life.

As the light dies down, a kneeled figure was seen from the light and the figure, looking like a male was wearing a cloak and rose to his feet and looks to see the mother and daughter before him.

Marceline looks at the figure and her eyes widen in shock as she looked at the buff up person looking worse for wear with a large black cloak with an iron plated chest with a blue shirt underneath with dark navy pants and steel shoes. He was carrying a large red sword with ancient engravings around its base while they glow with a dim white light.

But the figure also supports one article of clothing that Marceline knows very well and the right metal arm that he has even if it was slightly altered to be a bit bigger to fit his frame.

"Finn…" Marceline said when she recognized the figure and her eyes widen a bit more after seeing the figure smile at her and Larissa.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Marcy" The figure said as he walks towards them.

Marceline with tear on her eyes let a confused Larissa go and she floats in the air and saw Marceline charged into Finn before they both fell towards the grass as Marcy is straddling him and let out a loud sob when she held onto Finn tightly.

Finn then wraps his right arm around her to comfort her as his left hand slowly caresses her long hair.

Marceline then starts to calm down before she then, without warning, starts banging her fists on his chest while Finn took it thanks to the armor taking the brunt of her strength.

"YOU!...SELFISH!…BUTT!" Marceline screams as she bangs Finn chest with her fist while Larissa looks curious on the encounter.

"I'm sorry Marcy…But I got no excuses for this..." Finn said as she still continue to bang her fist on his chest.

"YOU!…LEFT!…ME!…and your own daughter…" Marceline screams again as she started to soften her blows to a stop as she then sobs and tears run down and drips onto Finn's armored chest.

Finn then sits up and hugs Marceline for comfort as she returns the gesture and hugs him back still crying. They embrace each other for a long time as Marcy starts to calm down and breathes slowly.

They then let go of each other and Finn starts to stand up while he helped Marceline up and then pats the dust and dirt away from his body before he slowly reaches out to Marceline's cheek as he looks her in the eyes.

"I know I've been sacrificing myself for everything in OOO and I left you to fend for yourself, but I always never forgot the strength you gave me when I almost fall apart... You held me throughout my time when I was vulnerable and fought alongside me when the going gets tough." Finn said as he slowly steps forward almost inches from her lips and Marceline's heart starts to beat a bit.

"After everything I've been through now I have purpose." Finn said while Marceline heart starts to beat faster.

"Being the man you wanted to me to be, and the lover you want me to have for life." Finn said with sincerity.

He then slowly closes the distance and crashes his lips onto Marceline's lips which surprised her at first but then she slowly melts to the kiss as she slowly wraps her arm around the back of Finn's neck which deepens the kiss as their tongues fought for a long awaited passion for dominance before they heard Larissa which reminded them that she was next to them.

"Eww!" Larissa said as she cringe on what her mother was doing with the man she didn't know.

Finn and Marceline slowly pulls away from one another before Marcy then wave Larissa to come over to which she slowly walks towards them.

Marcy then kneels down and pats her daughter's head as she slowly giggles on the gesture.

"Larissa, I want you to meet your dad." Marceline said to her daughter which made Larissa blink a few times before she looks at Finn who waves at her.

"Hi" Finn says to her daughter which made Larissa's eyes sparkle a bit from excitement.

"Hi…are you my daddy?" Larissa responds with a smile on her face.

Finn then slowly raises his left arm and caresses his daughter's cheek.

"Yes, and you're adorable… and beautiful…Just like your mom." Finn said in the cheesiest way possible in to which Larissa laughs and Marcy blush from the compliment.

Finn then stood up after he picks her up with his hands.

"Don't worry now my angel of the night, you won't be lonely anymore." Finn says as he said it wholeheartedly.

Larissa smiles from that and embraces her dad while both Marceline and Finn wrap their arms around each other while Larissa was in the middle of their embraces, like a comforting shield that would protect her from harm.

They all silently embrace in peace as the night breeze slowly blows along the grass and flowers of the grasslands while the family lived happily ever after.


End file.
